


Brother Where Art Thou?

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [114]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reality Bending, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Patton and Nate set out to ERROR!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Docthor, Dr. Iplier/The Author, Dr. Iplierst, Eric Derekson/Illinois, Ericilly, darkstache
Series: Masks and Maladies [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Brother Where Art Thou?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, it’s not

Patton was grabbing his equipment as Nate  Ỳ̶͙͕͍̰̖̗̋̃̂Ǒ̷̺̖U̷̫̟̬͒̄͛̕͜’̴̣̲̯̝̲͖̈́͊͑͠Ŗ̶͍͈̹̱̑́̋͘͝E̴̬̠̽ ̵̪̹̔͊̽N̵̥̄̆̒͛̀͝O̷͇̬͆̈̂T̸̜͈̹̞̝̯͊̏̀̅̅ ̴͎̠̦̦͗̿̅S̶̯̻̤̫̿̓͛͂͘Ü̸͕̃͑P̴̡̤̬̳͇̏̑̍́P̵̫̾̏Ō̷͈͈̪̲͗̐͗Ś̸̛̪̥̩͔̱̫̽͌̈́̆̕Ẻ̸̯͆̇̐͋̚͠Ḓ̷̳̱͓̣̀͆̑̅̀̈͝ ̴̠̝̦̑̉̉̌T̴͚͉̳̥̋͑̽͌͜Ǫ̸̼͚̪̰͖͐̈́͆ ̴̧̦̬̟̤͕̔̐̃̕B̵̨̢̛̎̾̆͝͝E̴̢͔͔͖͉̩̙̐̓̾̆̈́͠ ̴̣͔̣͆͘͘͘Ḩ̷͎̳̞̠̪͗̿́͛̑͒Ȩ̴̯͔͍̣͘R̵͌̿̂͜E̵̫͓̲̤͉̎ ̸̡̨͔̠̦̬̈́͠Ẇ̷̧̠̬̟̥̤͗̋̈́͝E̵͕̯̒ ̷͎̥͚̮̋̀͜R̸̞̓̃̌̿̑͝͝Ḛ̵̳̩̀͗̋̍M̸͇̭̭̈́̕̚Ō̷̠̄V̶̨̩̥̉̌̄̽Ḛ̷̹͓̈̿D̸̞̝̝̺̜͐̌́̐ ̵̡̲͕̮̥̈́̀̈́̕̚͝Y̶̢̠̤͉̙̝͖͋̀͛̚Ò̷̞̥̮̘̑͑̿̽͘Ű̷̧̟̫̮̱̦͕̃̃̎̀ ̶̢̼͔̠̜̤͌̎̈́̓͜F̷̛͔͍̣̘̯̯̽̌̔R̵͓͒̾̌̑͒O̶͕͈̮͕̍̆̓M̶̙̘̍̆͂͝ ̵̩̟̒̑̄͌͘̚͘Ť̵̻̞̦͜͝Ḧ̶̳̩͕͍̝̣͇́̓́E̵̡̨͚̼͇̍́ ̵̨͉͎͇̲͛Ċ̵̜͙̜͖̊̈́͛̀͐I̷̡͈̰͂Ṭ̷̛͓͔̂́̐̈́͊̆Ÿ̴̜̹́͗̈́́!̴̘̱͇̻́̉̋̄ walked into the storage room.

“Ready?” Nate smiled.

Patton took a deep breath, and nodded. “Yeah, ready as I’ll ever be I guess.”

He stood up and the two heroes walked out of the base, to where Marvin was waiting for them.

Marvin gave an encouraging smile to Patton, “̸D̴o̷n̶’̷t̷ ̸w̸o̵r̴r̶y̵,̵ ̷h̴e̷ ̷w̸o̸n̵’̸t̵ ̷k̵n̷o̵w̸ ̵w̴h̶a̴t̸ ̵h̵i̶t̷ ̴h̷i̴m̵.̵”̵

̶ ̷ ̷ ̷P̴a̷t̴t̵o̴n̸ ̵g̵a̸v̴e̴ ̶a̸n̴ ̶u̸n̷e̸a̴s̸y̸ ̶s̵m̸i̶l̴e̴ ̸b̴a̶c̴k̸.̵ ̷H̷i̷s̷ ̴s̴t̶o̶m̶a̶c̷h̶ ̴c̶h̸u̸r̴n̵i̴n̶g̴,̶ ̸a̴ ̶l̷u̶m̶p̵ ̶i̷n̴ ̸h̷i̵s̸ ̵t̷h̴r̷o̸a̶t̷.̶ “̴̝̇̾Y̶͙̙͈̋ͅe̵̦̾̽̆ȧ̷͍̼̦̀h̴̬̼͓̋͆͒.̶̱̘͕͐̀”̷̺̻̉

The Host rips the script in half and with that the story ends. Leaving only the tattered opening left.

“The Host asks for the readers’ indulgence but this story thread can no longer exist in the current arc and must be removed,” the Host stared at the reader through the gulf that separates them. “This story will continue in a new trajectory. We hope that you enjoy it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This week’s fic is in another castle. We kindly request you go there =>


End file.
